Sé que volverás
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Gohan tuvo que dejar a su familia para salvar a la Tierra, ahora han pasado 4 años y Marron no ha perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo. regresara? sus hijos perdonaran todos estos años de ausencia? . esta es una continuación de mi historia pasada LO QUE QUIERE EL CORAZON! espero les guste la sorpresa. :*
1. Donde estas?

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **Cuatro años se cumplen desde que la tierra estuvo a punto de ser destruida. Cuando las esferas del dragón se pusieron en nuestra contra y cada uno de los guerreros Z lucharon contra ellas, bueno contra los dragones que salieron de ellas. Cuatro años de la muerte de mi padre y cuatro años desde la última vez que vi a mi esposo.**

❥ ღ ❥ ღ ɞ **Hace 4 años…**

 **-La nave esta lista-. Avisaba Bulma.**

 **-Pero porque tú? -.**

 **-Entiende Marron, tenemos que reunir las esferas del dragón antes de que sea tarde-.**

 **-Gohan pero es muy peligroso que vayas tú solo-.**

 **-No tenemos otra opción, mi padre, tu padre, Vegeta el señor Piccolo, Trunks, Goten todos estas peleando… tengo que hacerlo lo entiendes verdad-. Marron alejo la mano de Gohan de su rostro y bajo la mirada sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener a su esposo.**

 **-Papá! Nosotros queremos ir contigo-. Decían Lucas y Landon de 10 años este último cargaba a su hermanita Keisi de 3 años.**

 **-No hijos ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí y ser muy valientes para cuidar a su mamá y a su hermana si ustedes vienen conmigo quien cuidara de ellas?-. Los gemelos se dieron una mirada y después voltearon a ver a su pequeña hermana. –Si papá nosotros cuidaremos a mamá y a Keisi-. Dijo Landon para después recibir un beso en la frente de su padre.**

 **-Volverás verdad papá?-. Pregunto temeroso Lucas el gemelo de ojos azules.**

 **-Claro que volveré-. Gohan beso la frente de sus tres hijos y después se dirigió a su esposa que no paraba de llorar.**

 **-No llores por favor-. Gohan levanto su mentón para que lo viera.-Volveré-. Susurro muy cerca de su rostro.**

 **-Lo juras?-.**

 **-Claro volveré por ti y por mis hijos, Marron sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti-. Fue lo último que Gohan dijo a su esposa antes de subir a la nave, el guerrero en ese entonces de 36 años observaba a su familia a través del cristal de la nave y le dio una sonrisa a su esposa quien lo miraba fijamente.** ❥ ღ

 **-Y esa fue la última vez que vi a tu hermano-. Relato Marron.**

 **-Lo extrañas mucho verdad?-. Preguntaba Pan algo que era más que obvio pues su cuñada llegaba a las lágrimas cada vez que hablaba de él.**

 **-No tienes idea cuanto, y no solo yo Keisi se la pasa preguntando por él, en tres días cumple 7 años y me dijo que lo único que deseaba era ver a su papá… y ni hablar de los gemelos son adolecentes de 14 años y bueno Landon claro que extraña a su papá pero creo que al que más falta le ha hecho es a Lucas, aunque siempre aparenta ser muy fuerte anhela ver a su padre otra vez-. Marron dio un suspiro y dijo-Pero sé que Gohan está vivo y que logro reunir las esferas la prueba está en que la tierra no exploto y los dragones desaparecieron. También sé que él volvera-. Decía con optimismo.**

 **-Sí claro que lo hará-. Pan puso una mano sobre el hombro de Marron y ambas sonriesron.-Tengo que volver a casa es tarde y mamá debe de estar preocupada-. Marron asintió y Pan empezó a caminar su casa no estaba muy lejos de la de Marron y sus sobrinos así que decidió no ir volando. Marron volvió a sentarse en la banca de su jardín a observar las estrellas entonces dijo.- Sé que pronto a mí el volverá de eso no me queda duda sé que donde quiera que este él piensa en mí… la pregunta es, Donde estás Gohan?-. Dijo en un sollozo dejando un suspiro al viento.**

 **.-**.-.^*^**-..^**^**^**^*^***^*^**^****^*^^^***^*^*^^*^***

 **les gusto!? espero que si! y espero dejen sus opiniones también. nos leemos luego :)**


	2. Cumpleaños de Keisi

Gracias a Maron, Gomes y Ferunando por sus reviews!

Y Maron wOw! Gracias por seguirme desde el principio puedes creer esta es mi cuarta historia! Gracias :)

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥

 **Marron arropaba a la pequeña Keisi (Keisi tenía el pelo rubio y los inconfundibles ojos negros de su padre los mismos que Marron adoraba ver cada noche antes de dormir).**

 **-Mamá verdad que papá vendrá a mí fiesta mañana?-. Preguntaba la pequeña provocando un nudo en la garganta de su madre que con dificultad contesto.**

 **-Sí… ahora ya duerme que mañana será un largo día-. Keisi estaba tan feliz por lo que su mamá le dijo que se durmió sin alegar más. Marron cerraba la puerta para dejar dormir a su hija cuando una voz la asusto.**

 **-Porque le mientes?-.**

 **-Lucas me asustaste! Además no le miento tú padre va a volver-. Decía Marron a su hijo.**

 **-Hay mamá no sé quién está peor si tú o Keisi-. Respondió el chico.-Él no volverá y lo sabes-.**

 **-Deja de decir esas cosas-. Reprendió Marron a su hijo.-Y mejor dime dónde estabas? ya es tarde tú hermano volvió hace horas-.**

 **-Lo siento sé me hizo tarde entrenando con mi abuelo-. Se disculpó el peli negro quien desde la desaparición de su padre se había convertido aún más inseparable de su abuelo, de los tres él era el más apegado a Goku.**

 **-Está bien pero la próxima vez avísame, anda ve a dormir que mañana voy a necesitar que me ayuden con la fiesta de Keisi-.**

 **-Si mamá-. Lucas se acercó y beso la mejilla de su mamá para después retirarse a su habitación la cual compartía con su hermano gemelo Landon.**

 **-Sigues estudiando?-. Decía Lucas a su hermano apenas entraba a la habitación.**

 **-Sí y tu deberías hacer lo mismo el lunes tenemos examen-. Contesto Landon, quien era una copia exacta de su padre.**

 **-Yo estudiar!? Entonces para que te tengo a ti!?-. Dijo burlón.**

 **-Ha Ha Ha-. Reía con sarcasmo Landon.-No ya enserio deberías bajarle un poco al entrenamiento y ponerte a estudiar-.**

 **-Y si otro peligro volviera a amenazar la tierra? Y si eso dragones volvieran a aparecer? estudiar no serviría de nada. Piénsalo somos todo lo que mamá y Keisi tienen los únicos que las protegerían-.**

 **-De que hablas? Nada amenazara la tierra de nuevo y no estamos solos es cierto que nos ha hecho falta papá pero siempre hemos tenido al abuelo, al tío Goten y hasta el señor Vegeta siempre ha estado pendiente de nosotros y ni que hablar del señor Piccolo. Además Papá volverá… sabes que lo hará-.**

 **-Han pasado cuatro años hermano ya deberías aceptar la realidad-. Dijo Lucas y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermano terminando la plática.**

 **.^´^*^*^*:-.*^* *:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^***

 **-Wow suegra el pastel le quedo lindísimo-. Dijo Marron a Milk.**

 **-Verdad que sí, en verdad me esmere quería que fuera el mejor para la fiesta de Keisi-.**

 **-Tío Goten!-. Keisi corrió a los brazos de su tío que llegaba con Bra y su hija Lucí de 12 años.**

 **-Hola princesa!-. Goten besaba y alzaba a su sobrina.**

 **-Que linda te ves Keisi-. Dijo Bra acariciando el lindo vestido de la cumpleañera.**

 **-Gracias-. Respondió la pequeña.-Ese regalo es para mí?-. Pregunto a Lucí.**

 **-Claro que es para ti bonita!.- Contesto la peli azul.-Que te parece si vamos a dejarlo a la meza de regalos?-.**

 **-SII!-. Grito Keisi y la dos salieron al patio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.**

 **-Cómo estás?-. Pregunto Bra a su amiga una vez que se encontraron solas en la cocina.**

 **-Me parece que fue ayer cuando Gohan jugaba con los gemelos, cuando iba de un lado a otro con Keisi… cuando estábamos juntos. Conto con nostalgia.**

 **En ese momento Serena y Trunks entraban con su hija Bree de 10 años quien era prima y mejor amiga de Keisi.**

 **-Llegamos tarde?-. Dijo Serena antes de entrar.**

 **-Claro que no la fiesta apenas empezara-. Recibía Marron.**

 ***:-.*^**:-.*^***

 **-y dónde están Goku y Lucas?-. Preguntaba Bulma quien también había sido invitada a la fiesta. Marron solo hundió sus hombros no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su suegro y su hijo.**

 **-Están entrenando-. Dijo Vegeta quien había estado concentrado en el Ki de ambos desde que llego.**

 ***:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^***

 **-Porque no tomamos un descanso?-. Goku estaba sorprendido su nieto había logrado agotarlo.-Qué te pasa Lucas estas molesto?-.**

 **-No-. Lucas parecía enfadado y algo tenso.**

 **-hijo sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-. Goku puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico.**

 **-Qué quieres que te diga? No me pasa nada-.**

 **-No me mientas, estas así por tu padre lo extrañas verdad?-.**

 **-De que hablas abuelo como puedo extrañarlo cuando te tengo a ti-.**

 **-Hijo no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos y mucho menos conmigo-.**

 **-No oculto nada, su ausencia me ha ensañado que nuca fue realmente necesario, incluso si regresara… estorbaría-. A Goku le dolió escuchar eso sabía que a su nieto realmente le había hecho falta su padre.**

 ***:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^**:-.*^***

 **La fiesta se llevaba a cabo con éxito, Keisi corría de un lado a otro con sus amigas y amigos. Landon platicaba con Piccolo y con los demás guerreros en otra meza Bulma, 18 y Milk también se divertían.**

 **-ABUELITO!-. Keisi Corría a los brazos de Goku cuando este apareció acompañado de su hermano Lucas.**

 **-Pero que linda te vez-. La niña solo reía.**

 **-porque llegaron tan tarde?-. Regañaba Milk a su esposo y nieto.**

 **-Lo sentimos, senos hizo tarde-. Goku se disculpaba como de costumbre con la mono sobre su nuca.**

 **-Qué bueno que llegaron estábamos a punto de partir el pastel-. Decía Marron sonríete.**

 **Todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien de repente Piccolo cambio su tranquilo semblante y parecía algo alterado.- No puede ser….-. Susurro y volteo a ver a Goku quien también lo observaba.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por leer!.**


	3. Es tarde

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews :)**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Qué pasa papá?-. Pregunto Goten al ver como se veían Piccolo y Goku.**

 **-No te has dado cuenta?-. Respondió Piccolo sonriente.**

 **Marron acomodaba todo para que Keisi soplara las velitas del pastel cuando se percató del gran silencio que invadió el lugar no pudo darse la vuelta para ver qué pasaba… porque unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron impidiendo que volteara pero no fue necesario, el olor, el calor de su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba por eso no pudo evitar el llanto.**

 **-Te dije que volvería-. Susurro al oído de ella.**

 **-Gohan.. Gohan eres tú!-. Marron se aferraba a Gohan y Gohan a ella. Cuando el abrazo termino Gohan levanto la mirada y callo directa sobre un joven de ojos negros y piel blanca idéntico a él.**

 **-Landon…- los ojos de Gohan se cristalizaban cada vez más.**

 **-Papá-. Susurro él chico acercándose a Gohan quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Todos los presentes formaron un círculo alrededor del recién llegado y cuando Goku quiso unírseles algo lo hizo tropezar y al bajar la mirada se encontró con Keisi escondida detrás de su pierna impidiéndole el paso.**

 **-Qué pasa Keisi acaso no le reconoces?-.**

 **-Quien es abuelito?-. Marron soltó la mano de Gohan y camino asía Keisi.**

 **-Recuerdas lo que pediste para tu cumpleaños?-. La niña solo asintió temerosa. –Pues ahí está, es tu papá Keisi-. La niña parpadeo varias veces y veía como aquel hombre se inclinaba y extendía sus brazos. –Papá viniste!-. La pequeña se abalanzo sobre Gohan quien no paraba de besarla y reír. Todos los presentes se veían felices de que Gohan estuviera de vuelta hasta en el rostro de vegeta se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, solo alguien se mantenía distante a la bienvenida del saiyajin y Marron lo noto así que intento alegrarlo.**

 **-Qué pasa Lucas? Vamos acércate-. Animo a su hijo.**

 **-Lucas! Mírate eres ya todo un hombre-. Gohan acorto distancia con él.**

 **-Tú lo has dicho ya soy un hombre no esperaras que corra a tus brazos-.**

 **-LUCAS!?-. Reprendió Marron.**

 **-Es la verdad-. Respondió molesto.- él aparece después de 4 años y esperan que lo llene de besos y abrazos, bueno eso no va a pasa… quien recibe así a un desconocido-. Gohan trago grueso las palabras de su hijo realmente le dolían.**

 **-Entiendo que estés molesto. Pero no crees que por lo menos deberías escuchar mis razones-.**

 **-Ninguna de tus razones justifica el que haigas abandonado a tu familia-.**

 **-Jamás los abandone-.**

 **-Ah no? Entonces donde estabas cuando Landon consiguió su Beca? Donde estabas cuando gane el torneo de artes marciales?-. La voz de Lucas subía cada vez más de tono. – Donde estabas cuando Keisi lloraba por ti cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, cada año. Pero sobre todo lo que siempre te voy a reprochar y jamás te perdonare es… Donde estabas cuando mamá lloraba por ti cada noche en su cuarto!?-. Gohan se quedó inmóvil acaso su hijo acababa de reprocharle todo lo que una vez él quiso reprocharle a su padre?.**

 **-Lucas!-. Trato de detenerlo Marron pero el chico emprendió vuelo. Gohan quiso ir detrás de él pero alguien sujeto su brazo y lo detuvo.**

 **-Solo está molesto, déjame hablar con él-. Dijo Goku.**

 **Gohan lo veía alejarse y contesto.- Está bien-. Resignado.**

 **-.^*^*_*^*^_*^*^_*^*^_*^*_*^*^_^*^*_*^*^*_*^*^**

 **-Tienes derecho a estar molesto-. Goku veía a su nieto arrogando piedras al río bastante enojado.**

 **-No lo estoy… estoy bien siempre he estado bien-.**

 **-Hijo no está mal si te enojas-.**

 **-Porque debería estar enojado, ya no es como cuando tenía 10 años ya no puedo sentarme todas las noches a preguntarle a mi mamá "cuando va a venir papá" ya NO lo necesito, nunca me enseño a pelear y soy un buen luchador no es cierto?-. Su tono de voz trataba de ocultar lo conmovido que se encontraba.**

 **-Si lo eres-.**

 **-Tuve mi primera novia sin él, aprendí a conducir, a defenderme, AH sobrevivir sin él, pase mis cumpleaños sin él… no me hizo falta ni me hará-. Decía con rencor tratando de evitar las lágrimas.**

 **-Lucas…-Goku se acercó más al chico.**

 **-Sabes una cosa así seguiré pasare a la universidad sin él, tendré un gran trabajo me casare con una linda chica tendré muchos hijos y seré mucho mejor padre que él y lo seré por ti. Porque del él no hay ni una maldita cosa que me pueda enseñar sobre el amor a los hijos-. Goku jalo a su nieto y lo abrazo con fuerza provocando que Lucas se desplomara en sus brazos.**

 **-Me ha hecho tanta falta-. Confeso con tristeza y rompiendo en llanto.**

 **-Hijo déjame hablar contigo si?-. Gohan llegaba encontrándose con aquella conmovedora escena.**

 **-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-. De inmediato limpiaba sus lágrimas.**

 **-Escúchalo por favor-. Le pidió su abuelo a lo que no puedo negarse.**

 **-Está bien-. Goku se alejó para dejarlos solos.**

 **-De que quieres hablar? Vas a regañarme? Piensas ejercer tus derechos de padre y castigarme-.**

 **-No, solo quiero explicarte que sucedió y que entiendas que si estuve ausente todos estos años no fue porque no quisiera volver con ustedes, quiero que sepas que no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti en tus hermanos en tu mamá -.**

 **-Entonces porque nunca volviste? No me dirás que tardaste 4 años en encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa porque es estúpido-.**

 **-Una vez que logre reunir las esferas del dragón y me deshice de ella intente volver a casa pero hubo un accidente no estoy seguro que paso, supongo que la nave choco con algo fue tan fuerte el impacto que estuve en coma 1 año, si las personas del planeta Nagollen no me hubieras rescatado seguramente habría muerto-.**

 **-Y después? Porque no volviste en cuanto saliste de coma?-.**

 **-Tarde tiempo en recuperarme después de haber estado en cama sin movimiento durante todo 1 año además volver a construir la nave no fue fácil después es cierto, decidí quédame y entrenar los habitantes del planeta Nagollen tienen técnicas sumamente interesantes. Sin embargo si me quede fue porque quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderlos a ustedes contra cualquier holocausto que pudiera volver a ocurrir. Jamás lo hice con la intención de desentenderme de ustedes. Lucas yo te amo y me duele no haber estado contigo y con tus hermanos, hijo me hubiera encantado estar aquí cuando te convertiste en hombre-. Gohan se percató de que había repetido las mismas palabras que una vez su padre le dijo.**

 **-Yo ya te escuche ahora tú escúchame a mí… es tarde no necesito un padre, no lo necesite antes no lo necesito ahora-. Lucas se marchó y Gohan sintió formarse un enorme hueco en su pecho, en su estómago y en todas partes.**

 **-Sé le pasara-. Marron se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo.**

 **-Ojala porque su desprecio me está matando.- Dijo con tristeza.**

 **Continuara...**


	4. No soy lo que tu piensas

**Maron y** Ferunando gracias por sus reviews.

y Aconito me alegra mucho que disfrutes de mis historias gracias espero de defraudarlos!

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Vamos a casa es tarde-. Marron beso la mejilla de Gohan y este solo sonrío y después…**

 **-AUCH! Marron me dolió mucho!-. Exclamo el Saiyajin luego de que su esposa le diera un fuerte golpe en la nuca.**

 **-Eso fue por haber tardado cuatro años en volver-.**

 **-.**-.-**.´-.**.-.**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^***

 **-A dónde vas?-. Keisi veía a su hermano empacar algo de ropa.**

 **-Voy a salir-. Lucas veía a su hermana y le causaba tanta ternura que no pudo decirle la verdad.**

 **-Te vas de la casa? Ya no te volveré a ver?-. Keisi parecía triste.**

 **-Claro que no, no digas eso tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, SIEMPRE!-.**

 **-Entonces porque te vas?-.**

 **-No me voy, estaré en casa de los abuelos solo por un tiempo pero te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días-. Keisi sonrío creía en la palabra de su hermano.**

 **-Keisi porque no vas a jugar? Necesito hablar con Lucas-. Pidió Landon. La niña acepto y salió de la habitación.**

 **-Qué haces Lucas? No te das cuenta que solo lastimas a papá?-.**

 **-Dirás a tú papá-. Corrigió Lucas.**

 **-No, no también es tu papá, deja de hacer esto y si no lo quieres hacer por papá entonces piensa en Keisi, piensa en mamá-.**

 **-Bien sabes que son ellas la única cosa en la que siempre pienso-.**

 **-No parece-. Landon estaba molesto por la decisión de su hermano.**

 **-Ya Landon, no quiero pelear contigo-.**

 **-Ni yo contigo, pero mientras no arregles tu relación con NUESTRO papá la nuestra tampoco ira muy bien-.**

 **Gohan apagaba la luz del cuarto de Keisi después de haberla arropado por primera vez desde hace cuatro años, luego entro al cuarto de sus hijos aunque al único que encontró arreglando sus cosas para la escuela mañana fue a Landon.**

 **-Y tu hermano?-.**

 **-Sé fue-.**

 **-Como que sé fue!?-. Gohan se alarmo.**

 **-Tranquilo Papá, debe de estar con mi tío Goten o con los abuelos. Él solo está molesto ya se le pasara-.**

 **-Yo también espero que solo este molesto pero la manera en la que me trata me hace pensar que me odia. Es la primera noche que paso en casa y él se va…-. Gohan dirigió su mirada a una foto de sus hijos, Lucas y Landon con su abuelo Goku.- Sé que les hice mucha falta y que Lucas está en todo su derecho de molestarse incluso tu tampoco tendrías porque guardarte nada y si hay algo que quieras reprochar…- su hijo lo interrumpió.**

 **-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, eres mi padre y te amo, amo a mi hermana y a mi madre y nada me hace más feliz que verlas tan contentas de tenerte en casa de nuevo… no solo ellas yo también estoy feliz de que haigas vuelto-. Landon se acercó a su padre y le dijo.- Ya lo pasado quedo atrás ahora estas en casa y es todo lo que importa papá-.**

 **Gohan entro a la habitación que no compartía con su esposa desde hace mucho tiempo y se encontró a Marron hablando por teléfono.**

 **-Quien era?-.**

 **-Tu mamá, me dijo que Lucas está en su casa y que ahí se quedara-. Marron noto el triste semblante de Gohan cuando se sentó en el sofá cerca a la ventana así que camino hacia él. Y sin decir una sola palabra se sentó sobre sus piernas posicionando cada una de las suyas a diferente costado de él y empezó a besar su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba sus fuertes hombros. Gohan no opuso resistencia alguna y tomo su cintura para poder acomodar bien las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura.**

 **-Fueron tantas las noches que me quede dormida, con tu imagen en mi mente-. Le dijo Marron deteniendo sus caricias y viéndolo directo a los ojos.**

 **-Eso jamás volverá a suceder, siento a verte dejado todo est…- Marron coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Gohan para hacerlo callar y susurrar sobre ellos- te perdono (me recordó la frase de Beyonce "forgiveness is the final act of love" xD). Dejando de contener sus deseos que cada vez se volvían más incontrolables, el guerrero la alzo tomándola del trasero para después tumbarla delicadamente sobre la cama.**

 **Gohan se estremeció y sumamente asustado levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de su esposa quien lo había alarmado mucho por haber dado un gemido de dolor justo cuando trato de entrar en ella.**

 **-Qué pasa te hice daño? Estas bien?!-. Preguntaba exaltado.**

 **-Han pasado 4 años amor, se lindo-. Gohan dio un suspiro de alivio no sabía si había sido porque ella se encontraba bien o por enterarse de que su mujer le había sido completamente fiel y leal todo este tiempo igual que él a ella. Después de miles de besos y caricias la pareja termino por entregarse en el que definitivamente es el acto de amor más hermoso entre un hombre y una mujer.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **A la mañana siguiente Gohan podía sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro y sin abrir los ojos sonreía sabía que se encontraba en casa, su semblante cambio al no encontrar a su compañera del otro lado de la cama.**

 **Marron se asustó al sentir los fuertes brazos de Gohan envolverla.**

 **-Qué haces?-. Le susurro Gohan bastante adormilado.**

 **-El desayuno-.**

 **-Tan temprano?-. Pregunto sin soltarla.**

 **-Tus hijos van a la escuela y antes de hacerlo desayunan como si no fueran a volver jamás-. Gohan río definitivamente eran sus hijos. La familia desayuno y después como todos los días Landon quien ya tenía auto (y solo él lo conducía, a pesar de ser gemelos Marron sabía que él era el más responsable) llevaba a Keisi en la primaria y luego él se iba a la prepa estaba en primer año.**

 **-Qué piensas hacer hoy?-. Pregunto Marron a su esposo mientras ambos recogían la meza.**

 **-Como que, que pienso hacer hoy? Obvio quedarme contigo todo el día!-. Gohan la cargo y la subió a la meza para besarla apasionadamente. Pero! Marron lo detuvo divertida.**

 **-Lo siento pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar-. Desde la muerte de su padre Marron llevaba todos los asuntos de todos los restaurantes de sus padres, su madre ya era grande y no tenía cabeza ni tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **-Entonces iré a Corporación capsula-. Dijo resignado.-quede con Bulma en empezar a trabajar hasta mañana pero si tú no estás en casa no tiene caso que me quede, después iré por Lucas mi hijo no tiene por qué dormir fuera de casa-. Dijo esto último con nostalgia.**

 **-Te pasa algo?-. Pregunto Goku a su esposa al verla pensativa.**

 **-Estoy preocupada-.**

 **-Pasa algo malo con Pan?-.**

 **-Todo está bien con Pan es Lucas me duele que sufra y también sé que mi Gohan sufre-.**

 **-Sí, a mí también me preocupan esos dos pero sabes que Lucas no es malo es solo que tiene un carácter muy fuerte… por cierto que no se de quien le fue heredado-. Una vez más Goku terminaba con la seriedad del momento con sus inesperadas preguntas.**

 **-Bueno supongo que se parece a 18-. Dijo Milk.**

 **-O a ti-. Murmuro Goku muy despacio.**

 **-Qué dijiste?-.**

 **-Que voy a hablar con Lucas-. Dijo casi corriendo del lugar.**

 **-Puedo pasar?-. Preguntaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lucas.**

 **-Claro abuelo-.**

 **-Lucas es tarde hoy tampoco iras a casa?-.**

 **-Estoy en casa-.**

 **-Sabes a qué me refiero -.**

 **-Abuelo tu ha sido mi padre todo este tiempo porque ahora tengo que honrar a alguien que me abandono-.**

 **-Lucas yo no soy lo que tú crees, tal vez sea un buen abuelo y realmente que pienses eso me alegra… pero fui tan mal padre que aún me sorprende el hecho de que mis hijos me deje estar presente en sus vidas-.**

 **-De que hablas?-. Lucas levanto la mirada, no entendía a que se refería su abuelo ante sus ojos él siempre había sido intachable…**


	5. Horrible presentimiento

Lamento el suspenso! Pero aquí está un capítulo más! Y gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mis otras dos historias también. Nunca me cansare de agradecerles su tiempo! :*

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-6 años!? Y él jamás te reprocho nada?-. Lucas no podía creer lo que su abuelo le contaba es decir era cierto que Lucas había sufrido por la ausencia de su padre pero jamás pensó que su papá también hubiera vivido lo mismo y aun peor él se haiga tenido que guardado todos sus reproches.**

 **-Deje a tu padre cuando tenía 12 años y cuando volví él ya había crecido, el tiempo había pasado y ya era un hombre de 18 años. Ni siquiera estuve presente en nacimiento de Goten… a pesar de todo eso mis dos hijos jamás me rechazaron y lo que siempre les voy a agradecer es que me dejaran estar cerca de ustedes de mis nietos, supongo que de alguna forma querían que recompensara el tiempo que nunca pase con ellos-. Goku se acercó a su nieto y le dijo.-Olvida hijo, olvida el pasado y recupera el tiempo perdido. Dile a tu padre cuanto lo amas hoy y no pierdas más tiempo-. Lucas suavizo su ceño fruncido y sonrió.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Entonces Lucas no se está quedando aquí?-. Preguntaba Bra mientras ayudaba a su amiga a poner la meza.**

 **-Sí, Lucas no reacciono muy bien con el regreso de Gohan, lejos de alegrarlo todas sus emociones lo hicieron explotar. Pero Gohan fue a buscarlo y estoy segura que arreglara las cosas con él después de todo es su padre y sé que Lucas lo adora-.**

❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Qué raro-.**

 **-Qué cosa mamá?-. Pregunto Pan a Milk.**

 **-Marron llamo está tarde y dijo que Gohan vendría a buscar a Lucas y ya van a dar las 10 de la noche y nada-.**

 **-No te preocupes ya debe venir en camino, tal vez está practicando lo que le dirá a Lucas-. Pan trato de calma a su madre.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Marron estas bien? No comiste nada-. La esposa de Goten parecía preocupada.**

 **-Sí, supongo que estoy algo incomoda porque ni Landon, Lucas ni Gohan han vuelto-. Respondió la rubia.**

 **-Quieres que Lucí y yo nos quedemos contigo y Keisi hasta que vuelvan los chicos?-.**

 **-No vete tranquila mañana hay escuela y Lucí tiene que dormir además Gohan no debe tardar en volver con Lucas y Landon igual-. Bra y su hija se despidieron, la hija de Bulma algo insegura por alguna razón no quería dejar a su amiga sola.**

 **-Mami puedo ir a ver la tele?-. Pidió Keisi.**

 **-Solo un rato y luego te vas a dormir-. Marron miraba como Keisi corría a ver la tele y sonreía pero de repente un fuerte dolor en el pecho provoco que perdiera un poco el equilibro por suerte alguien llego a tiempo para sostenerla.**

 **-Mamá! Mamá! Que te pasa?-. Landon entro en pánico pues su madre no le contestaba.**

 **El dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más, era un horrible presentimiento. Marron coloco su mano sobre su corazón y sin razón alguna susurro-Gohan…-.**

 **-Mamá contéstame! Que sucede con papá?-. Landon trataba de recibir alguna respuesta de parte de su madre sin éxito. El chico ayudo a su madre a entrar a la casa y sentarla en un sofá, Landon aún estaba muy asustado su madre seguía como en Shock.**

 **-Mamá por favor dime que pasa?-.**

 **-No sé, yo de repente sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho como un presentimiento… un horrible presentimiento-. Marron no pudo continuar relatando lo sucedido porque el teléfono empezó a sonar y la mujer sintió un temor horrible de contestar esa llamada.**

ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

Continuara...


	6. Gracias papá

**Gracias a todos por la espera mañana capítulo de "amor o lealtad"! promise ;) y talvez también de "Hasta que llego él".**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Qué paso? Por favor dígame que le paso a Gohan?!-. Marron estaba destrozada incluso si Goku no la hubiese estado sosteniendo de los hombros ella no podría haberse mantenido de pie.**

 **-Cálmate! Por favor, aún no sabemos nada lo único que nos han dicho es que encontraron a Gohan inconsciente en su auto a la mitad de la carreta-.**

 **-Inconsciente! Pero porque inconsciente!-. Marron seguía muy alterada.**

 **-Por favor mamá siéntate vamos a esperar a que salga el doctor ya mi abuelo te dijo que no sabe nada más-. Lucas trataba de calmar a su madre ya que Landon también había entrado en shock. Cada minuto pasaba tan lento, Marron sabía que algo estaba mal esa horrible precio en su pecho no la dejaba pensar otra cosa. La sala de espera estaba cada vez más llena Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Bra, Goku y Milk, Pan se había quedado con Keisi en casa y los gemelos también estaban ahí Landon estaba siendo consolado por su abuelo mientras Lucas no se despegaba de su madre. Apenas se abrieron las puertas y todos se abalanzaron sobre el médico.**

 **-Qué pasa con mi hijo?-.**

 **-No sabemos el señor Son fue encontrado inconsciente y los análisis arrogaron un desgaste muy avanzado de casi todos sus órganos sin causa aparente-.**

 **-Qué! Es imposible que sus órganos estén en tan mal estado y que jamás vimos algo malo en él-. Marron se reusaba a creer lo que el doctor decía.**

 **-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo se lo aseguro-. Al retirarse el medico Milk se acercó a su nuera y la abrazo, landon hizo lo mismo y también abrazo a su hermano.**

 **-Es ilógico que Gohan estuviera tan mal de salud y que no supiéramos nada-. Goten decía confundido y lo que Vegeta dijo lo confundió más.**

 **-fue la radiación-. dijo serio.**

 **-Qué dijiste? Explícate!-. Exigió Goku.**

- **El planeta Nagollen, el mismo donde Gohan estuvo casi cuatro años…- a Vegeta parecía costarle mucho trabajo seguir hablando.**

 **-Qué pasa señor Vegeta que hay con ese planeta-. Lucas presionaba impaciente.**

 **-Sufre de un alto grado de radiación al cual nadie ni siquiera los Saiyajines somos inmunes, la verdad es que no había recordado lo peligroso que era ese planeta y ahora que lo pienso es sorprendente que Gohan haiga sobrevivido ahí 4 años-.**

 **-A qué se refiere!-. Marron salto de pronto después de las palabra de Vegeta. Pero el príncipe de los Saiyajines solo bajo un poco la mirada y no dijo nada.**

 **-contesta Vegeta! Dime! mi hijo se va a morir!?-. Goku sacudió un poco a Vegeta quien con esfuerzo contesto.-…Sí Kakaroto.. tú hijo se va a morir-. Fue un momento horrible Goku rompió en llanto, Goten dio un puñetazo a la pared y tanto Lucas como Landon trataban de sostener a Marron y a Milk.** ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **Ya habían pasado dos días y apenas hoy Marron y sus hijos podrían entrar a ver a Gohan.**

 **-Porque no entraste con tu mamá y tus hermanos?-. Pregunto Goku a Lucas.**

 **-No puedo verlo, no quiero verlo así. No sé qué voy hacer si él… si él..- Goku abrazo a su nieto con fuerza y consolaba diciendo.-Todo va a estar bien hijo te lo prometo-.**

 **Marron y Landon hablaban con el doctor y Keisi platicaba con su papá quien a pesar de no poder levantarse de la cama no perdía tiempo para abrazar y besar a su hija.**

 **-Eres tan bonita-. Gohan acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña.**

 **-Papi porque estás aquí? No quiero que estés aquí, quiero que vayamos a casa-. Gohan tomo las manitas de su hija y le dijo.-Keisi prométeme que nunca te alejaras de tus hermanos, nunca debes hacerlo Lucas y Landon siempre, siempre te van a proteger. Me lo prometes?-.**

 **-Te lo prometo… pero tú también siempre me vas a proteger no es cierto?-.**

 **-Siempre princesa, siempre-. El guerrero beso en repetidas ocasiones el rostro de su hija y después le susurro algo al oído a lo que la niña asintió para después salir corriendo de la habitación.**

 **-Papá? Keisi dijo que querías hablar conmigo-.**

 **-Ven Landon acércate-. El chico obedeció sin dudarlo. -Hijo sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti verdad!?-.**

 **-Sí papá lo sé pero a qué viene todo esto?-.**

 **-A que necesito que lo sepas Landon y que sepas que cualquier cosa que hagas con tu vida lo que sea hijo yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti-.**

 **-Papá no me gusta que hables así tu siempre vas a estar aquí conmigo no es verdad?-.**

 **-Siempre hijo-.**

 **-Landon porque no llevas a Keisi a comprar algo?-. Marron entraba a la habitación y su hijo se apresuraba a limpiar la escurridiza lagrima que corría por su mejilla.-Sí ya voy mamá-.**

 **-Abriré esta ventana está muy encerrado aquí no crees?-. Marron abría las persianas y Gohan no dejaba de observarla y solo de repente dijo.- Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi-. Marron se voltio algo confundida no entendía a que venía su confesión ahora.**

 **-De que hablas? A que te refieres?-. Marron se sentó en la orilla de la cama muy cerca de su esposo.**

 **-Que te amo Marron, eres el gran amor de mi vida quiero que sepas que lamento tanto si alguna vez te falle jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte si eres lo que más he amado en esta vida-.**

 **-Shhh ya Gohan no sigas-. Marron no quería escucharlo era como si Gohan se estuviera despidiendo y no podía soportarlo.**

 **-Tienes que escucharme, quiero que me escuches-. Gohan tomo con sus manos el rostro de Marron para evitar que lo ignorara.-Gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, por mis hijos dios! Marron gracias por mis hermosos hijos… y si por alguien he sido feliz es por ti gracias por ser mi mujer-. Gohan busco sus delicados labios y la beso con delicadeza despertando en ella un sentimiento desconocido.**

 **Lucas permanecía en la sala de espera solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, de un momento a otro una mano se postro en su hombro.**

 **-Hazlo yo lo haría, supongo que ya has hecho cosas de las que te arrepientes que esta no sea una de ella Lucas entra a ver a tu padre-. Era Vegeta quien se había acercado a dar un consejo al chico. Lucas sin pensarlo empezó a caminar por aquel largo pasillo y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta y con algo de temor se atrevió a entrar.**

 **-…Papá yo-. Fue interrumpido.**

 **-No digas nada-.**

 **-Claro que sí, papá no sabes cuánto lo siento lamento tanto haberme comportando como un idiota-.**

 **-No hay tiempo para disculpas solo siéntate y escúchame-. Lucas lo hizo.- Aún eres muy joven y ese es tu defecto, hay tantas cosas que te faltan por aprender, espero que encuentres a la chica indicada y te cases, mírame a mí los días más felices de mi vida fueron a lado de tu madre. Yo siempre estaré contigo no lo olvides, si miras detrás de ti ahí estaré-. Gohan tomo con fuerza la mano de su hijo antes de decir.- tengo que irme-…**

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Sabía que te encontraría-. Al tener aquel pequeño traje verde entre sus manos Lucas no pudo evitar pensar. "Parece que fue ayer cuando te veía por última vez, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que hoy sé jamás hubiera desperdiciado ni un solo minuto a tu lado, pero es absurdo tratar de volver el tiempo atrás… perdóname Papá". De pronto una tierna voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

 **-lo encontraste papá?-.**

 **-Sí Gohan mira! Este era el traje de tu abuelito quieres que te lo ponga?-.**

 **-si! Si!-. El pequeño de 4 años quien idéntico a su abuelo brincaba de un lado a otro feliz.**

 **-Claro que te lo podre! Primero una carrera hasta la casa. 1..2…3….!-. Lucas Veía a su hijo correr y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro susurro.- Gracias papá, hiciste tanto por mí ahora lo entiendo…-.**

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Fin.


End file.
